bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaaku Ketsurui
Jaaku Ketsurui is a Hantā of Bōkyaku, a Demon of Hell, who had transformed him into a powerful servant under his thrall, obeying every command of his if he wishes to be 'free'. Appearance: Has a reddish-brown mid-length hair that goes past his ears and bangs a few inches above his shoulder, done in a wavy-spike appearance. He has blue eyes, set perfectly with a texture resembling marble and glass, glowing menacingly when charging his Spiritual Pressure and Energy. Jaaku has a decievingly soft complexion and supple lips, only if touched can feel hidden calouses within the intricately designed flesh masking his original appearance. He has a well-built muscular form, toned and scarred throughout his body, bearing a single demonic tattoo over where his heart would be, showing on both his chest and back. He also has a pair of spyre-like earrings hanging a couple inches down from his lobes. His attire usually dons a red-black collared trench coat, stretching all the way down his body to his black boot heels, wearing black shirt and red pants, his Zanpakuto sheathe resides on his left side on his waist. Personality: On the firsthand note, Jaaku Ketsurui is seen as a easy-going, casual, and sometimes a real tease to his fellow compatriots or even people he comes to meet offhandedly. He's shown to be somewhat a negotiator on the 'good' cop side, always wanting to avoid fights or confrontation when needed, even seeing fighting against women as something of a nuisance. However, if he targets people, a whole other side of him comes out. He's sadistic, often taking extreme pleasure in causing pain or injury upon his targets, sometimes losing himself in the sheer ecstacy he revels from it. He's often seen as one who dislikes any form of authority that can't force him to do his mission(s), often seen with his fellow Hantā, unless his master's hand rests on his actions. Often seen to possess a vulgar tongue when cutting loose or simply pissed off, he's often easily goaded by people who belittle him, or cause him to lose his cool. Unless he's determiend to outright kill them, he has a warrior's perception, and can control himself to a degree where he can analyze his foes, and counter them to a relatively succesfull degree. History: Under construction... Powers/Abilities: Augmented Spiritual Energy: With the aide of the unknown ritual done by his master, he has attained Spiritual Energy far greater than that of a normal Sinner, able to be evenly matched with even the most powerful sinners, others in Hell would see him as one of the most elite Hanta in eistence of their species. It is said that when one feels his Spiritual Pressure, its as if a intense blazing inferno is crushing you into the ground, intent on burrying you in the ground's ashes ontop of your own, seen to produce a wildly fierce aura ontop of it. Spiritual Energy Manipulation Specialist: Though not a thorough master in the ability, Jaaku is seen to possess the ability to manipulate his own Spiritual Energy to a above average degree, able to slide energy along his sealed Zanpakuto and use it in various ways, mostly destructive. He is also able to stop level 30-40's Kido's with his bare hands, able to disperse or shatter them with ease, though would usually like to dodge most of them if he's unarmed or unable to counter them. Hand-to-hand Expert: Even though he is not the leader of the Hanta group, he is seen as one of the foremost experts in Hand-to-hand combat, seen to know a great deal of Martial Arts and Street Fighting, able to adapt and overcome most opponents at close range, using quick and agile movements in tangent with his immense strength he possesses. Zanjutsu Master: Seen as one of the foremost powerful Hanta in swordsmanship combat, he is able to handle opponents from specialized Lieutenants to Mid-level and Junior-level Captains, seen to hold his own near equally with them and even supposedly able to beat them. Iaido Specialist: He's even seen to be a specialist at Iaido, the art of unsheathing and sheathing his swords in sync with his attacks, making it seem like a cobra striking type of method, always prone to strike when his opponent's least expect, discharging a large amount of speed and strength into it. Sword-Whipping: He's even seen using hidden Hell Chains to wrap around the base of his Zanpakuto and pull it back, using it like a flail or mid-to-long range weapon, able to throw enemies off in the beginning or middle of combat, its unorthodox technique not one to be trifled of. Kurai Geijutsu (Lit Translation,"Dark Arts."): An unknown variant of spells learned from their master, it resembles a dark form of Kidō, as he is seen to use it deftly and strategically against his opponents, able to launch both offensive, illusion, and defensive spells against his enemies with ease, though not on par with Captain experienced users of Kidō or others in the 'Dark Arts'. Enhanced Strength: Like most Hanta, Jaaku is fully capable of unleashing devestatingly powerful strikes with his fluid and swift martial style of combat. He's been known to actually repel a Kushanada barehanded, his strength is one to be respected among his Hanta compatriots as well as his rivals and foes within Hell. Enhanced Endurance: Able to survive most attacks without too much damage, he can fight even when out of stamina or Spiritual Energy, taking wounds and hits where even Lieutenants and Junior-level Captains would've passed out or died from. Death Step Specialis'''t: The Ability to rush spiritual energy underneath one's feet, its very much similar to that of the Soul Reaper art Flash Step. He's able to move at incredible high-speeds and bursts, able to leave a few afterimages but with no real tangibility, only useful for visual distraction than anything. Equipment: ''Shinsei Fūin'' (Lit. Translation, "Deity Seal."): Given specially by his master for his mission to capture the Punisher, its a specially designed tattoo emblazoned on one's hand fully able to bind a powerful Deity, even Captain Class Soul Reapers or Espada Class Arrancars would have near impossibility in freeing themselves from. Activated by tactile placement, the tatoo removes itself from the hand of the practitioner and takes a second or two to crawl onto the targeted. Once scorched painfully onto the targeted, it will totally restrain the target until total paralysis sets in, while also imbuing terrible pain along with it. The flaw with the technique, is that the point of placement can be easily broken if a person versed high enough spiritual energy manipulation, could instill enough chaotic energy to shatter the seal and harmlessly release the targeted. '''Chains: The same chains that bind all Sinners to Hell, Jaaku Ketsurui is able to full employ the use of these chains as near indestructible shields, bindings, or weapons, able to pierce, slash, and choke enemies with dangerous ability, seen as a deadly practitioner in this art. Zanpakuto: Hadō Katto '''(深紅波動をカット hadou o katto; Jap Lit Translation, "Crimson Wave."): Hadō Katto's appearance is not dissimiliar to its released form with the exception of the color of the blade. It has a unique hilt and guard appearance, the former being that of a branded leather polished to make a elaborate smooth texture appearance, while the altter is done in a arch type of guard, intricately carved to make it look as if its a rapier-type guard. It has a long, 5 foot double edged blade, making it look more of a European style of weapon rather than a traditional Katana, kept in a long black enamored sheathe kept on his left hip, buckled around his waist. '''Shikai Form: After speaking the words, "Cut Loose," (深紅 Shinku), Its blade takes on a crimson color, glowing brightly upon release before returning to a natural red bladed version of its sealed form. Passive Abilities: One of the most prominent abilities that Shinku Hadō Katto possesses is the ability to absorb the sheer force and energy of attacks thrown its way. The more force or energy it absorbs, the powerful the counterattacks are as well as the ability to leak the harnessed energy around the wielder, giving them enhanced physical attributes as well as greater use of the abilities possesses. Reddo Hadō (レッド波動 Lit Translation, "Red Wave,"): This ability takes upon the absorbed force and energy of an opponent and throws it with his own Spiritual energy to harness its shape and condensed blast, varying in size and power depending on the amount of Kinetic energy absorbed. Bankai: Not yet revealed